1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of vacuum cleaners and specifically to an adjustable edge brush therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum cleaners are commonly equipped with one or more brushes or agitators in or near a suction nozzle of the vacuum. The brush disturbs dirt and debris on a floor or carpet being vacuumed so as to facilitate suction of the dirt and debris into the vacuum cleaner. The brush may be stationary, "floating," or rotating during operation.
Many different configurations of brushes and agitators are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,902 to DeMaagd shows a rotary brush disposed in the nozzle of the vacuum cleaner. Stationary brushes are mounted outside the nozzle on sides of the head of the vacuum cleaner. The stationary brushes are angled away from the nozzle to disturb dirt along walls. U.S. Pat. No. 1,129,118 to Pereira shows a sweeper having a rotary brush disposed in the nozzle. Auxiliary brushes are provided on arms pivotally mounted on sides of the sweeper.
Other combinations and configurations of brushes are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,834,034, 3,409,933, 3,729,769, 4,073,031, 4,198,727, 4,685,170, 4,888,852, and 5,123,141, and Germany Patent No. 2,258,511.
There still exists a need for a vacuum cleaner which is equipped with an improved edge brush. The edge brush should be adjustable between engaged and disengaged positions and should have an automatic height adjustment feature. The edge brush should be inexpensive, durable, simple in construction, and easy to operate. Space requirements should be minimal and the edge brush should not detract from the aesthetic appeal of the vacuum cleaner, which is important in consumer products.